User talk:Bramble
A present Sandy made for me. :) You can view the whole story in Marshkit's section here. Don't worry, he won't hurt you, he's extremely nice. At the moment he's here, but normally he lives on another planet with his friend Star and his two brothers, Jupiter and Comet. He can also defy gravity, so I'm sure if you ask him nicely, he'll take you on a ride. :) hi! Hi! It's good to talk to you! Seriously, this time tomorrow, half the page will have dissapeared. It's gonna be creepy. And even better - this time tomorrow, guess which AWESOME NEW SERIES WILL BE RELEASED!? You probably don't have to guess that one =D. Only 11 hours left here. I'm getting it off Amazon. --[[User:Dawnfeather| Dawnfeather ]] talk! 02:42, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Re: Mentor/Apprentice Programme Yep, that sounds good to me - that way apprentices have more of a chance to learn from all the members, not just one =) [[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'~Dragonkit's Forest']] 19:07, November 23, 2009 (UTC) PCA? Hi Bramble. I am icestorm123's friend in real life. I was going to put a message on the PCA talk page but it won't let me! Anyways I really want to join Project Character Art!!!! Warriors808 21:36, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Sorry Sorry, I got button click happy and accidentally made two of the same page. Can you delete this page for me? User talk:Icethroat21/Archive 2 Thanks! --'Icy-chan' 22:22, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Swiftbreeze charart Hey Bramble, I just wanted to know if maybe my Swiftbreeze is ready for approval?--Nightfall101 23:44, November 23, 2009 (UTC) joining the project: charart umm hi im blackrosexalex59!i was wondering if i could help....ima great drawer n stuff and umm i would really liek to help.... --Blackrosexalex59 01:22, November 24, 2009 (UTC) tell me yes or no. please. Blizzardstar I think a user uploaded an image over Blizzardstar's: Can you fix it? --[[User:Blackclaw09|'Rainwhisker']]09 19:06, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Joining the project: Chararts Hi Bramble, I'm Moonshadow!! I was wondering If I could join The Project? It sounds fun I want to be a part of it! Thanx! -Moonshadow1013 23:25, November 25, 2009 (UTC) birdy picture this for Birdy from warriors refuge Your a wonderful Admin! Good to have you! Ah, this was written on Hollyleaf's page, as proof: Erin Hunter Video In the video recently posted on Harper Collins' Warriors website, Vicky Holmes said that Hollyleaf would be returning as one of the main characters in the Omen of the Stars series Gingerpelt 03:52, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Gingerpelt Yes. By the way, How do I get those Book Banners and join the groups that show I own certian books? Hiddensun I think Hiddensun is ready to become a warrior. I think she might have more than three images approved, but her artwork is really good. ChelseaFC 05:37, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Stuff =) Heya Bramble =) I was just wondering what the plan is for the mentor/app programme - are we actually getting rid of it? It's just I'm being asked by new users about mentors but I didn't see the point in giving them a mentor when the sheme may be vanished ^_^ I remember the days without mentors when new users were thrown in at the deep end and poor Kitsu had to repeat herself about 20 times on one page =( Anyway, my other question is more passing something by you first. I saw Birdy was declined and my challenge instinct took over so I had a go at finishing GB's image myself. I think it could be approved with a few minor edits and was wondering, if I get permission from him, could I post an edited version of his image? (Giving credit where credit is due, obviously) It just seems a waste when the wiki needs these images. Most importantly, how are you? It has actually been ages since I've spoken to you about anything unwikirelated and whilst talk pages aren't the place (setting a good example and all ^_^), we need to arrange a time when it's fairly likely we can both get on the IRC =) [[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'~Dragonkit's Forest']] 12:27, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Lol, I is thinking I have just found myself a new project! Charart tutorial, for what it's worth. =) And cool, but darn, i've just posted Beetlewhisker. I'll have to hurry up and get either him or Stonetooth approved. ^_^ And that's cool, I'll try and get on then, I'll know nearer the time whether any of my so-called friends can be bothered to meet up for my birthday or whether they're too busy... anyway =) [[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'~Dragonkit's Forest']] 16:10, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Graywing On , when you uploaded the new version, it didn't show. I think it didn't upload right, can you try uploading it again? --'Icy-chan' 14:34, November 26, 2009 (UTC) RILLLLY Confuzzled! Okay, so I have been having viruses on my computer but now I'm back on. (Praise Norton!) So...is MY graywing approved? Or is it now yours? Not that it matters, but I kinda wanna know.--Moss SC 15:55, November 26, 2009 (UTC) kk, thanxs!!!--Moss SC 16:43, November 26, 2009 (UTC) join request thingy. Hi, im well blackrosexalex59 i read alot of warriors and i love to draw. ummmmmmm errr im nice? well, yeah um i dont know what else to post... --Blackrosexalex59 17:36, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Vandal Just so you know what is going on :) 76 186 19 238 did so Vandal and said that WarriorAraheart is "a loser with the weirdest name ever". thanks. Brambleclaw14 Talk 19:27, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Hey!!! I havent talked to you in SOOOOOO long!My computers been in the shop for like,2 months, so there was no way I could talk to you whatso ever.Im on my cousins computer,but only for tonight and till 11:00 in the morning tomarro.any ways, may starclan light your path, --Firepelt 02:40, November 27, 2009 (UTC)FirePelt Uploading Issues Sorry to bother you, but I've been having troubles today with uploading newer versions of File:Rushpaw.apprentice.png and , and then I accidentally uploaded Ferretpaw's image on Rushpaw's image, and etc., can I just try uploading two new images instead of keeping the ones I have now, and you delete those two files, or should I try again tomorrow and keep with the files I have now? (I'm so sorry for this, I feel really bad about uploading the wrong file from my laptop, my mind was somewhere else.) --'Icy-chan' 00:51, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Also, I know that you're getting rid of the Mentor program, but I think that my first apprentice, Mosspath, is almost, if not already, ready to become a warrior. --'Icy-chan' 03:48, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Hey! Hey Bramble, it's me! I haven't really been here for a while, but I am bored so I decided to check out the wiki. Congratulations on the sysop! Is there any way you think I could help around here? I'm not very good at the charart thing, so anything else?--Jakko123 05:00, November 28, 2009 (UTC) hi bramble.I was wondering if you could delete this files: File:Hiddensun.png, and File:LemonShine's.png?[[User:Hiddensun|'★Hiddensun']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'Talk']] 14:21, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Hi Bramble! I accidentally uploaded this file File:Barkthroat.png instead of Mottlepaw's (I have no idea how), so can you delete it for me? Thanks! --[[User:Blackclaw09|'Rainwhisker']]09 14:53, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Hola Someone made a page called Hola can you please delete it? IcestormPurr all the way! :) 21:23, November 28, 2009 (UTC) bramble could you also delete the file: File:Bird_That_Rides_The_Wind.png i accidentaly browsed it.[[User:Hiddensun|'★Hiddensun']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'Talk']] 23:01, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Three Things First thing; Sandy agrees with me that Mossy is ready to become a warrior, and since I was her mentor before you got rid of the Mentor-Apprentice program, I wanted to ask you if she was ready to become a warrior, and if so, could I add her to the template. Second thing; Yes, it'd be great if you could delete those files for me. Thanks. :D Third; *blushes* I'd be very honored to be a senior warrior. *purrs* --'Icy-chan' 23:48, November 28, 2009 (UTC) please!! please leave the mentor/apps alone in PCA!!!icethroat,echomist,mosspath,tawnypeltlover is still there,for sure!!please!!--*Ivypool* 03:23, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Reporting Bramble, an unregistered user created a page called Bambipaw. It isn't proper and we don't even know if there even is a Bambipaw. I'm suggesting that we should put it up for deletion. You can check it out. --Honeyrose34 17:04, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Your Apprentice hi. I was wondering how do you check and/or reserve something? also, i still can't get anything to work for me to color it in! --[[User:Shinestar|'♥Shine']][[User talk:Shinestar|'star♥']] 22:16, November 29, 2009 (UTC) How do you actually color it? When ever i click either the paintcan, paintbrush or pencil i can't get any color! I'm confused! --[[User:Shinestar|'♥Shine']][[User talk:Shinestar|'star♥']] 22:51, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Thank you, and, do you know how to make the big circle smaller so i can color the paws and eyes? --[[User:Shinestar|'♥Shine']][[User talk:Shinestar|'star♥']] 22:57, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Also, i was wondering how you erases on the cat without erasing the blank behind it too. --[[User:Shinestar|'♥Shine']][[User talk:Shinestar|'star♥']] 23:09, November 29, 2009 (UTC) o.O Bramble, I never expected you to approve my Hawkfoot without even using 24 hours. I'm asking you why. Sorry I'm just surprised is all. HawkeyRawr! LOL 00:12, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Offended? I'm not don't worry. I was just wondering, thanks Bramble. And also: A unregistered person made a page called Hi all, I warned them though. Could you delete the page? HawkeyRawr! LOL 01:23, November 30, 2009 (UTC) I know you're busy, but could you please respond to my message above called "Three Things"? --'Icy-chan' 01:34, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Thanks, Bramble! I have a couple of quick questions: How many images go to a page? (declined/withdrawn/approved images) And also, if someone puts an image on the talk page and asks for advice, but it's not an image for PCA, should that be archived in declined art, or a discussion archive? Thanks again, I'll make sure not to let you down. --'Icy-chan' 02:35, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Uploading Trouble Hey, Bramble! Sorry to bother you, but I've been having a little trouble with uploading Charart images lately. I tried uploading a new Blossompaw image (Same way as always), but the changes never showed up, even a day later. I don't know if there's anything we can do about it, but I was wondering if I'm doing it the wrong way, or if it's just the wiki. Thanks so much! --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 16:44, November 30, 2009 (UTC)